The Other Saiyan
by RurouniGirl
Summary: Gohan and Trunks find a strang girl and a capsule that looks just like the one Vegeta has. What does all of this mean? Incomplete story.
1. Default Chapter

Gohan plopped down in the grass, panting. He sat up as his mother called him. "Gohan, dinner." He smiled as he ran toward the house. He slowed down before entering and saw a familiar plane. "Hi, Bulma," he said as he sat down at the table. "Hey, Trunks." Trunks grinned at him. "Hey, Gohan. You been training?" Gohan nodded. "Yep. Hey, you should train with me sometime." Trunks beamed. "Hey, mom. Can I? Please." Bulma laughed. "It's okay with me." "All right!" Gohan laughed. Just then Chi Chi came in with the food. "It looks great, mom. I'm starving." Chi Chi laughed. "You're just like your father, Gohan." Gohan proved her right as he continued to scarf down his food, then helped himself to seconds and thirds. Bulma laughed. "Well, Gohan. You certainly have a healthy appetite." Chi Chi laughed and agreed with her. When dinner was over, Bulma helped Chi Chi with the dishes, while Gohan took Trunks outside to swim. They were halfway to the lake when Trunks tripped over something. He caught himself and looked around. He was a little startled to see that he hadn't tripped over something, but, someone. "Ah, Gohan..." Gohan turned. "Yeah, Trunks?" He didn't need an answer when he saw what Trunks was talking about. It was a young girl, lying partly on the trail and partly in the woods. He knelt down next to her, checking for a pulse. She had a very weak pulse and her breathing was very shallow. As he picked her up, he noticed the blood on the ground. "Trunks, where's the blood coming from?" "Her head. It looks like she hit it pretty hard." Trunks ripped a strip of cloth off the bottom of his pants and wrapped it around her head. Gohan was impressed with his quick thinking. "Come on. We have to get her home." "Right." Trunks went ahead, clearing the trail of anything Gohan could trip on or lose his balance on. Chi Chi and Bulma sprang up as Gohan stumbled inside, Trunks immediately behind him. "What happened?" Bulma asked. "We found her like this," Trunks explained. Chi Chi rushed forward, taking her out of Gohan's arms and headed upstairs. "Bulma, I need your help." Bulma followed her upstairs as Gohan headed out the door. "Hey, Gohan. Where ya going?" "Back to the woods. I saw something that that I want to check out." Gohan grinned. "Why don't you come with me? It'll be more fun than sitting around here with nothing to do." Trunks beamed. "All right!" Gohan grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
Gohan stopped where they had found the girl. "This way." He led Trunks through the woods until they came to a clearing. Sitting in the center of the clearing was a very familiar object. "A capsule." Gohan said in surprise. "It looks just like Vegeta's," he moved closer and opened it, peering inside. "What does it mean?" Trunks asked. Gohan shrugged. "I think it means...she's a Saiyan."  
  
  
  
  
Gohan and Trunks entered the house just as Chi Chi and Bulma were coming down the strairs. "How is she?" Gohan asked. "She's doing better," Chi Chi replied. Gohan sighed in relief. "Good." He turned toward Bulma. "Hey Bulma. Can you get Vegeta out here?" She starred at him questioningly. "Yes, I think so. But, why?" Gohan grinned mischievously. "I just need to show him something. I think he'll be very interested in it." She shrugged. "Okay, Gohan. I'll see what I can do."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So, what do you think? Does it really suck? Should I continue? Please review and let me know if I should continue. I would really like to know what you think. This is the first DBZ fic I've written, so I'd love to know what you think.  



	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta examined the round capsule carefully. He went inside and checked the equipment. He stood outside and looked at it thoughtfully. "It's in perfect condition. Nothing's wrong with it." Gohan stood there watching. "But why would she have something like this? I thought we were the only Saiyan's left. All the other Saiyan's were killed when our planet was destroyed." He starred at the capsule and considered. Finally, he spoke. "Could it be possible that there was another Saiyan that survived?"  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood inside the capsule, going through the computer logs to see if any of them would answer all the question he had. Finally, he came to a log with no date on it. It was old and some of it was encrypted, but he could make most of it. It was the log of a man. It told a story of how he had managed to escape before the Saiyan's planet was destroyed. For a moment he just stood there, completely shocked. So another Saiyan had survived. 'Then this strange girl must be that Saiyan's child.' Vegeta continued to look through the log, looking for anything else that would be useful. Finally, he shut the systems down and went to find Gohan. He needed some help to move the pod from the woods to Capsule Corps. He wanted Bulma to try and decrypt the parts of the log that were encrypted. That way, he would know exactly what the log said and wouldn't have to guess when he filled in the blanks.  
  
  
  
  
"Yes!" Bulma cried out as she finally decrypted the log. She had been working at it for hours. "I got it." Vegeta walked over and stood behind her, reading over her shoulder. He went through the whole story of how the Saiyan had escaped. He had seen the planet's destruction in a dream the night before it actually happened. He had only gotten out of the planet's atmosphere when the planet was destoyed and the explosion had sent his capsule careening into space. It had taken a few weeks to fix the damage the explosion had inflicted on the capsule, but he had finally fixed it, and somehow made it to a planet. There he had met a young women who had helped heal his injuries. Later they got married and had a daughter. That's where the log ended. "Wow." Gohan was shocked. "So, there's another Saiyan." Vegeta didn't answer. He starred at the screen, then turned and started to leave the room. "Hey," Bulma called. "Where are you going?" Vegeta turned to face her. "I'm going to train. Where else would I go?" he said, turning on his heels and leaving the room. Bulma sighed, then giggled. "Yeah, where else would he be. He's always training." Gohan laughed with her. Then he saw the time. "Oh my gosh. Look how late it is. And I promised mom I would be home in time for dinner. Man, she's gonna be so mad." He dashed for the door. "Bye, Bulma. Thanks. See you later." "Bye, Gohan," she called as he hurried out of the room. She smiled to herself, then went to find Trunks.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And sorry it's so short. Let me know what you think.   



End file.
